User blog:Jackythejack/Back for Blood: The Invader Comes from...the Jurassic?
The winner’s Back for Blood is upon us, and now there’s only two people who stand at the cusp of season two, standing over and looking at a new horizon, though they cannot share this view. Only one shall be able to stand at the top, to be the ultimate season 1 winner. Ika Musume, the invader that comes from the seas to punish humanity for their pollution of the sea, armed with her tentacles. Vs. Buck, the mammal stuck in a world of dinosaurs, who had to fight for his life while trying to hunt down the dinosaur Rudy. Out of the two triumphant season 1 combatants, who is deadliest? Ika Musume Well, what can I say? We all know her, and we all probably love her. She’s the squid girl from the sea and the bastion of all life in the ocean...except for dolphins and orcas. She’s the fearsome invader of mankind and the destroyer of the human race as a whole. ...or, that’s what she would want you to think, but in reality she’s sort of a softie that would hardly ever think about destroying humanity. When Ika first invaded the surface, her warplan was cut short when invading the Beach House Lemon and knocking a giant hole in the wall. Afterwards, she was, of course, forced to work there until she could pay off the debt that she owed to the store. The owners, Chizuru and Eiko Aizawa, would eventually be a little nicer to her and offer her to live with them and their kid brother. Afterwards, the three would have all sorts of hijinks happen, along with several other customers of the Beach House Lemon, and all the while Ika continuously planned her invasion, though whether or not she’ll eventually get to it is yet to be known... Though throughout all of Ika's adventures, she proved to be a very unique case with a whole slew of very, very unique powers. Let's take a look at it. Tentacles: '''The thing that gives Ika her huge amounts of offensive capabilities are her tentacles. They act very similar to a squid's tentacles, and she has ten of them in total. The only thing that make them different from an average squids is that they are incredibly deadly if under the correct situation. With just one tentacle, Ika Musume can bisect a tree in a second, and she is able to completely destroy a table. And that's only one of the tentacles. Considering she had ten of them, you're looking at a flurry of deadly, sharp weapons coming at you, and when all ten work together, they seem to...cause an explosion? It's a bit strange but Ika has only used all ten tentacles in an attack twice, and both resulted in an explosion. Not only are her tentacles deadly, but they're also versatile and incredibly long ranged. Her tentacles can easily dwarf most buildings around her, with range equaling that of at least a skyscraper. These tentacles act as her arms and legs, making it easy to grab and walk. She can also move them around her rapidly like a forcefield of sorts, or even twist and turn them into impressive shapes like a swan boat, a jungle gym, a slide, and...even a giant fist. At times they seem to even protect her on instinct without her having to give input. '''Other Abilities: To keep her Powers and Abilities section short, Ika Musume has other powers very similar to a squid. She can spit out ink like a normal squid would, and she has minor regenerative abilities. While it was only shown once, if her tentacles are cut off for any reason, even by her own hand, they will regenerate in an instant if she happens to be in danger. While there is likely a limit to this, it's unknown as to what that is. Ika Musume is also able to glow brightly, even said to be brighter than sunlight in the middle of the day. Ika's most unique quality, however, is her bracelets. These bracelets are special in that they can change Ika Musume's weight depending on where they are on her arms. Depending on the position she can change her weight to 0.0005 kilograms, which is light enough for her to literally fly if she flaps her tentacles, or she can make herself weight 20,000 kilograms, which allow for her to lift objects she wouldn't have been able to before, such as a tetrapot which is estimated to weigh around a whole ton, though this did take a lot out of her and took most of her strength. Now, that's the summarized version. If needed I can expand on a couple things. I'd just need to be asked. However, it's time to check our other ultimate winner. Buck Imagine you had fallen down a hole into a new place that you knew nothing about and that there were monsters all over the place, trying to kill you and eat you for dinner. No, this isn't the plot of Undertale, this is the backstory behind the weasel known as Buck, and how he came to be the insane son of a B that he really is. When Buck was younger than he is now he fell into the Jurassic area that happened to be underneath the Ice Age this whole time...somehow. When he fell down there, he'd find himself being one of the only, if not the only, mammal out of a world of not only meat eating dinosaurs, but also vicious, man-eating plants and all sorts of hazards that one wouldn't expect to be natural. Suffice to say, it's a little difficult for Buck to survive in a place like this. Shortly after falling into the world of the dinosaurs, however, he ran into a Baryonyx that he would later name Rudy. Rudy was a vicious beast, and towered over Buck. The giant dinosaur decided that this was the perfect snack for it before going to the main course, and attacked Buck. Buck, despite being much smaller than the dinosaur and being in a very tough situation, didn't give up. Even when the dinosaur ended up gouging his eye out, he wouldn't give up. Even when being swallowed whole by the Baryonyx, he didn't give up. Instead, he was able to grab onto the dinosaurs uvula and launch himself out, breaking the dinosaur's teeth and fashioning one into a weapon. Later on Buck would learn how to thrive in the dinosaur realm, and because of this, his main role in Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, shows him protecting the pack as they traveled through the realm of the dinosaurs, and making sure that they didn't wind up on the menu anytime soon. Thankfully, all those years in the dinosaur world made Buck an experienced fighter with quite a few weapons. Let's take a glance at them, eh? Knife: Buck's standard knife is actually made out of the tooth of the Baryonyx Rudy, and because of this it can prove to be terribly sharp, in a way. However, because it was a tooth, it works better as a stabbing weapon than a slicing weapon, and due to it's size it almost acts like a shortsword for Buck,. Though he still wields it one handed and shows an impressive amount of skill with it. It's about half the size of him as well, but that's not a super important factor, right? Smoke Pellets: '''Buck doesn't just rely on a knife to make sure that he can survive in a world full of predators. In some strange ways that us researchers are pretty sure is dark voodou magic, he made a bunch of smoke bombs which seem to be made out of fruit. These smoke bombs are capable of, of course, emitting smoke. These work well with Buck's small stature and his tendency to run around like a mad man. He's absolutely quick on his feet and the smoke helps him maintain an element of surprise even more so than usual. '''Rudy: '''So, yes, we're giving him a dinosaur mount ot even the odds. Rudy is a giant dinosaur, a Baryonyx to be specific. A Baryonyx like most dinosaurs that are related to it, has scales all along it's body and some pretty useful natural weaponry as well. A baryonyx can range from around 25 to 35 feet in length, and can weigh anywhere between 2,600 to 3,700 pounds. This makes Rudy not only a long boi but a thicc boi, according to the notes from the researchers. Though the only problem with Buck having Rudy as a mount is that...the two definitely don't see eye to eye on anything. While they respect each other in a strange way they also hate each other, but what better way to kill your opponent than directing a dinosaur in their general direction? Sounds like a very Buck thing to do, after all. Now, that's all Buck is going to have access to. Let's get on to the X-Factors. X-Factors '''Experience Ika Musume has...not much actual fighting experience. She never really fights people and doesn't have the heart to really hurt them. She's attacked humans before though, such as Sanae when she's chasing them, and she can plant opponents into the ground like a violent gardener. It also implies that she has some experience catching prey, however, like most squids before her would have. Though, generally, the most prey that Ika would have are some shrimp. Buck, on the other hand, is very experienced fighting...stupid opponents? He fights animals all the time, but these animals, unlike most of the Ice Age cast, for some reason are a lot more dumb than Buck and his companions. They're incapable of speech and generally rely on animalistic instincts. This would make Buck suffer becuase he doesn't have as much experience with opponents who can possibly match him in intelligence, or those that are just capable of a higher thinking capacity. Intelligence Ika, though it doesn't seem like it, is incredibly smart...in certian areas. Her time under the ocean has led her to be a little gullible and a little clueless to things above the surface, but that doesn't mean that she's an idiot. She's a very quick learner and is capable to come up with many...unique ideas on the fly. She can learn the basics of the English language in the matter of a few hours, and can speak it flulently shortly afterwards, and her math skills are said to rival that of humanity's best. This makes her a surprisingly intelligent combatant that should be able to adapt quickly given time. Buck is smart in his own ways as well. He just happens to be more creative than others when it comes to survival or combat. This is also due to his experience where he had to fight against foes that are bigger and far deadlier than him. You have to learn how to overthrow the big guys when you're a small fish in a big pond. Buck is also capable of making smoke bombs, which means he has some level of intelligence that is above average, though his generally insanity and absurdness sort of keep him retained. Versatility Ika Musume is a versatility queen. She has the ability to fly, be practically impossible to move, can make all sorts of constructs with her tentacles (albeit these constructs have to be attatched to her), she can spit out ink, and she can create forcefields or do just about anything with her normal tentacles. Combine that with her regenerative qualities, meaning that she can afford to be a little bit more conservative with them, and she's pretty much a dominator of versatility. Buck's main versatility comes from his creativity and how he can use his weapons, but besides that he doesn't have much going for him. There's only so much that you can do with a knife and some smoke bombs and a giant dinosaur. One of the things holding Buck back the most is his limited arsenal. Tactics Ika Musume never really fights so it's really difficult to figure out what she would really do in a fight. So far, though, it seems to be pretty obvious that she makes full use of her tentacles. In all of her attempts to fight, her tentacles are her go to method. She knows the full capacity of her abilities and will use them accordingly, such as when she used her bracelets to make her too heavy to move in a sumo contest. Generally speaking, however, she'd normally play on the defensive if she's not overly serious, but, as shown by the giant fist she used in the volleyball tournament, she can go a little overkill if needed. Buck, meanwhile, uses his small size to his advantage and focuses more on moving around an opponent and making himself difficult to hit. A hit and run method, if you will. He tried to allow himself to attack from multiple angles so that he can get some swipes in, but his main tactic revolves around getting in and getting out. There's not much full on combat with him. He's not the kind of guy that you'd have a sword fight with, after all. Voting Rules and Scenario Voting ends sometime around October don't really ask me when because I don't know. The fight is going to take place on a beach by the way. Close to the Beach House Lemon. The Battle It was another day in Japan. Well, actually, that day was currently turning into night. The sun was currently setting and it was tinting the sky a nice orange/pink color. Currently, standing on a cliff near the beach, there was the invader from the seas, Ika Musume. Chizuru and Eiko had noticed that Ika was seeming rather upset at the Beach House Lemon, so they let her go on her own to enjoy the rest of her day. Admittedly, Ika liked having work off, and thought about storing the idea of pretending to be depressed to get some work off for later, but right now, she just wasn't having any fun, but...at least the sunset was pretty, yeah? The squid girl sighed as she sat criss-cross near the edge of the cliff, humming to herself a little sea tune. "I wish things weren't so boring now, de-geso," she muttered as she stared down the cliff and towards the waves, which were lapping up at the shore. "Ever since that Chinese guy showed up, things have been getting boring. I never had a fight like that before, de-geso. It was exciting. To ink that's probably never going to happen again..." The idea of fighting someone, of invading them, it was a thrilling idea, and just thinking about it sent a shiver down the squid girl's spine, yet she knew that she wasn't going to be able to do that again. Chizuru was far too scary to attempt that with, hurting Eiko would attract Chizuru, and Sanae would just enjoy it. She could stick to terrorizing Nagisa but who knows how long that'll be entertaining for. "Maybe I'll find something else to do?" She looked up to the sky, which was stilll a lovely orange color. "Though, I don't know what-" It was then that she heard a very loud roar. Something that would make the entire cliffside that she was sitting on shake terribly. Ika practically jumped in her skin as she looked around for the source of the noise, only to see a giant, albino looking dinosaur stomping around on the beach, with a...rat(?) riding on it's back. Ika blinked and stared at the dinosaur. Weren't...weren't those supposed to be dead? Okay, now she really had to check this out. She quickly adjusted her bracelets to make herself as weightless as possible before hopping off of the cliff. She held her tentalces out to the side of her like some sort of biological hang glider. She slowly floated down to the bottom of the cliff, and her feet made contact with the sandy surface of the beach. She stared at the dinosaur and realized that...she honestly felt kind of scared. This was a scary situation! "Oh, hey there." The rat looking thing suddenly appeared at the very top of the dinosaurs head. It smiled at the squid girl and waved. "Pleasure to meet you. The name's Buck, and this is my dinosaur. Hold your praise, it's awesome, I know." "What are you doing here. de-geso?" Ika asked, wanting to get right to the point. This was some strange stranger. Well, weren't all strangers strange? Uh, that's besides the point... "And why do you have a dinosaur? I thought they were dead." "Well, I don't know where you come from but clearly they aren't dead. You got one standing right here!" He stomped his foot down on the top of Rudy's head, which earned a growl from the baryonyx. He chuckled. "Ah, shut it. You got yourself into this mess you know. Anyways, girly, I've heard people talk about a weird looking squid girl around here. You don't happen to know where she is, do you?" "Oh, uh, that's me!" Ika put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. So her reputation was being spread around, huh? This guy must have wanted to see a true invader in progress. "I'm Ika Musume! The invader from the oceans!" "An invader, huh? Well that makes what I'm about to do a lot more justified." The rodent chuckled as he pulled out his knife, which immediately made Ika drop her smile and take a step back. "This should be real fun." "W-What!? What are you doing?" "I head a lot about you, and you see, I'm always itching to have a fun time killin' something. Felt kinda bad about comin' to kill ya. You didn't do anything to me. But since you're an invader...well, sick 'em, Rudy!" He stomped down on the dinosaur's head and it roared so furiously that the ground beneath their feet started to shake. Ika was terrified, to say the least. She wanted to run and get someone to help. Chizuru could make quick work of this dinosaur, she was sure. Maybe she could- Her shaking out of fear stopped halfway through as she realized something. Wait, she shouldn't be running away. She was the invader. The feared soldier from the seas, and here someone was, from an incredibly different part of the world, trying to hunt her down and kill her. An invader would not stand for this! If she wanted to be feared by the puny population of earth, than she needed to be able to take down anything that comes her way. "Alright, you're on, de-geso!" Her tentacles suddenly shot forward, rapidly multiplying in length. They assaulted the dinosaur within an instant, slashing into the mighty reptile's chest and around its face area. They had a hard time getting through Rudy's scales at first, but it was enough to annoy the dinosaur to no end. It let out another roar and swiped at the tentacles. He nicked one, and Ika let out a cry of pain and drew her tentacles back. "Oh, please. Next time try getting your eye scratched out!" Buck shouted excitedly before letting out an honestly hysterical laugh. "C'mon, you big lug, get going!" The Baryonyx roared out in anger and charged towards the monster from the seas. The blue haired girl's eyes widened as she brought her tentacles out and gave them one big flap, like a bird's wings. She shot up into the air, already getting higher than the dinosaur. Once the dinosaur was underneath her, she moved her bracelets so they were all the way down her arm. Max weight! She plumetted out of the sky, only to realize that maybe this was a bad idea. She covered her eyes with her hands as she fell, only to have her descent cushioned by a giant dinosaur that did not expect her to weigh that much. it let out a loud cry of pain as it fell face first into the ground. It wasn't dead, but that fall certianly screwed up it's spine. "Oi, blowfish, get off my dino!" Buck suddenly pounced at Ika with his knife drawn. One of Ika's tentacles swiped in his direction to stop him. but Buck cut right through it with his knife, moving through it like butter, and then pounced at the squid girl's body. He landed on her shoulders and slashed her across the face. Ika let out a terribly loud scream as she hopped off the dinosaur and began running around like a madwoman, trying to shake Buck off or something along those lines. Buck knew he was putting her on the ropes, and he grinned as he swiped her face once again, causing two big cuts on her cheek which were now bleeding. He hopped off of Ika's shoulder and slashed her chest on the way down, causing another big gash and cutting the fabric of her dress to reveal the swimsuit underneath. There was quite a bit of blood on her now. Buck looked at the dinosaur, who was now standing up to its full height. Buck did a classic taxi cab whistle and waved at the dinosaur. "'Ey, Rudy, you hungry? Got some food for you!" The dinosaur stared at the weasel before sniffing the air. It smelled blood, and immediately something else awoken in the dinosaur. The primal instinct to eat. It let out a loud roar, causing the ground to shake once again, as Buck climbed up the dinosaurs legs and onto it's back. "Let 'er have it!" The dinosaur took another charge towards the squid girl, who wasn't nearly as prepared as before. At first, she tried to push the dinosaur away with her tentacles, wrapping them around his legs and body to restrain it. That didn't work, and instead only resulted in the dinosaur mauling her tentacles. By the time she pulled them back, she only had two of them left. Her eyes widened as she saw the dinosaur continue to charge towards her. Her mind was racing and she was unable to move. All she could think about was the mouth of that giant beast heading towards her, getting ready to devour her within an instant. No mercy from the dinosaur. This was going to be where she would die. She didn't want to die! Just as the dinosaur's mouth had opened and seemed like it was about to snatch her up, Ika found her survival instincts once more. Her body glowed brightly, brighter than that of the sun, and caught the dinosaur off guard. It stumbled back, surprised by the sudden brightness, and let out a loud grunt. Rudy would then try to stomp on the girl, but by now her whole body was in survival mode. This was a predator, like an Orca, and she knew how to take care of them. Her tentacles regrew and they formed into a fist. A giant fist that would immediately slam into the underside of the dinosaur. The dinosaur stumbled back before eventually falling onto it's side once again. Ika didn't stop there, though. Her giant fist rose high into the sky. She noticed that Buck was scurrying away from the dinosaur's corpse, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She had to finish this. Her tentacle-fist plumetted down from the sky, and slammed down into the dinosaur. There was a massive explosion. Sand was kicked everywhere, the water from the ocean receded from the shore, and everything seemed to hold still as a massive sand cloud enveloped the area. Everything was silent. That is, until the sand cloud disperesed, revealing a very dead dinosaur, with a giant hole in it's side where the fist had punched it. Blood was everywhere. Ika sighed and undid her tentacle fist. That was done. What a relief. Now she could- "Rudy!" Ika watched as the rodent ran back towards the deceased reptile. He stared at the corpse for a moment before glaring at Ika, his knife still drawn. "You killed him. I'm...I'm gonna..." He never finished that sentence, and instead charged straight towards Ika. Not wanting to kill anything else, however, Ika wrapped a single tentacle around the weasel, restraining it's arms. "You won't be doing anything, de-geso. Here's a lesson for you." She the spun her tentacles around at high speeds before letting go of Buck, sending him flying out into the ocean. He was going...really, really far. "Don't mess with the sea invader, de-geso!" With the rodent finally taken care of, Ika turned around and began to walk down the beach. Time to head back to the beach house. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that, while Buck was certainly a deadly opponent an had more than enough experience and skill to take care of Ika, he still hadn't handled something on Ika's caliber, and her tentacles would prove to be a challenge he wouldn't find a way to get around. Ika's overwhelming strength was what really won her the battle. Category:Blog posts